1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earset, and more particularly, to an earset that may increase the sound volume input to a microphone, and reduce a diameter of a front case so that the front case may be easily inserted into a user's ears.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an earset is a voice transmission and reception device in which an earphone (speaker) and a microphone (mike) are combined, and is connected to an electronic device such as an MP3 player, a mobile phone, or the like in a wired or wireless manner, so that sounds such as sound, voice, and the like are transmitted and received via a user's ears and mouth.
Such an earset is roughly classified into a separation type earset in which a speaker for transmitting sound is inserted into a user's ears and a microphone is arranged in the vicinity of a user's mouth, and an integration type earset in which the speaker and the microphone are both inserted into the user's ears.
In the case of the separation type earset, the speaker and the microphone are positioned to be separated from each other, so that there is convenience that a user can listen to music or make a call while both hands are free. However, when the user is positioned in a noisy place or moves his or her body, the speaker inserted into the user's ears is removed from the user's ears or the position of the microphone is shaking, and therefore sound cannot be accurately transmitted.
Whereas, in the case of the integration type earset, an ear pad inserted into the external auditory canal is mounted and the speaker and the microphone are both inserted into the user's ears, so that sound can be accurately transmitted even in the noisy place, when compared to the separation type earset.
As the prior art of such an integration type earset, an earset which has been filed as a patent application (dated on Mar. 29, 2012) by the present applicant and publication-registered (dated on Dec. 12, 2013) is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1341308.
However, in such a conventional earset, the speaker and the microphone are accommodated and arranged to be parallel to each other with respect to an axial line of the ear pad. In addition, as to the conventional earset, in a front housing coupled to a front end of a rear housing in which the speaker and the microphone are accommodated, a single speaker output hole for outputting sound generated from the speaker is provided, a single microphone input hole for transmitting sound transmitted from the user's ears to the microphone, and a pair of back holes are provided. The speaker output hole, the microphone input hole, and the back hole may be formed to be independently separated from one another.
Thus, in the conventional earset, a partition wall for shutting off the microphone input hole from the pair of back holes is required to be formed so that the single microphone input hole and the pair of back holes may be implemented to be independently separated from each other in the front housing, and therefore the utilization of the space of the front housing is limited, that is, the sizes of the microphone input hole and the back hole are limited, whereby the sound volume flowing into the microphone is reduced and there are difficulties in the insertion of the front case of the earset into the user's ears due to an increased diameter of the front case.